Unstoppable
by Seas and Shadows
Summary: What happens if Zeus kills Sally Jackson when Percy's a baby? what happens if Nico and Percy were raised side by side, trusting each other with their lives? What will happen to Camp Half-Blood? Percabeth included, don not despair.
1. Alliances

**Hi guys! I know I should be working on Journals, or Percy Jackson and Co. goto Hogwarts, but this is stuck in my head! **

**What would have happened if Zeus killed Sally Jackson when Percy was a baby? I thought about it, and this came up to me- Poseidon raises Percy, without letting Zeus know about him, but gets some of the other gods to help raise the kid- Apollo, Hades, Hestia, and Hermes. What will happen to the fated child of the prophecy?**

3rd person POV

Sally was exhausted. Her one year old son, Percy, had been crying for hours straight, and the neighbours would keep banging on the walls, yelling at her to shut up. All it did was aggravate the young child more. All she wanted to do was sleep… but the young son of Poseidon wouldn't allow it.

Poseidon… How she missed him…

She remembered her days in Montauk with him, how they had laughed and joked, relaxed together…

The neighbours banged on the door again. Sally sighed. If only she could take a break, go back to the place where she met the man she loved…

_Wait. What am I thinking? Just go there!_

There was nothing stopping her. No-one would really miss her, seeing as everyone was yelling. Besides, Percy should be able to visit the place where his mother had met his father…

Nothing was holding her here. She was free to go, if she wanted.

Two minutes later, the mother and son were in the car, heading toward the beach.

* * *

Percy giggled as he played with the fish in the reef. Sally was sitting in an old rocking chair by a cabin, giving a mother-hen stare at her child, constantly looking out for dangers. The woman didn't notice as someone crept behind her, and gently kissed the back of her head.

Sally Jackson whirled around, tense, ready for a fight-

But then relaxed, as she realized that it was the god of the sea.

"Poseidon?" She asked. "What- Are- How are you able to visit me?"

Poseidon smiled, his old fisherman eyes twinkling with joy. "I think I'm able to visit the queen of women, am I not?"

Sally smiled wearily. "Perhaps. But look at our child. The fish seem to love him."

They both turned to watch as a small shark snuggled up to the one year old.

Poseidon gestured to the boy. "May I?" He asked.

Sally rolled her eyes. "He _is _your child. You can do anything you want with him."

Poseidon grinned, and strode up to Percy, lifting him up in a bear hug as the child chuckled with glee.

"Duh-duh." Percy gurgled happily. "Durh-duh."

"Yes, my young boy. Daddy." The sea god said, tickling him. Distracted by the baby's beauty, he was unable to notice the storm clouds rapidly gathering around the beach.

Sally, however, did.

"Poseidon! The child!" she shouted, as winds started to grow around them.

Poseidon looked up from the baby, and seemed to realize what was about to happen.

Thunder crackled overhead, and Poseidon gestured for Sally to come closer to him, so he could protect the family. Sally, however, made no move toward him, paralysed with fear and anticipation.

Lightening came down suddenly, a massive bolt that would kill anything touched, rapidly streaking toward the beach.

"NOOOOO!" Poseidon roared, as a summoned water to make a dome around him. The dome rapidly got bigger; a sphere of safety, enveloping Percy, and reaching out to Sally, but it was too late. Disaster was inevitable.

* * *

The blast from Zeus' master bolt was horrendous; the cabin in shambles, a 20ft crater in front of it. The only things that survived the damage was anything within Poseidon's protection- which didn't include the woman he broke his oath for.

Sally Jackson was dead.

Poseidon quickly dissolved his shield, and made his way toward the remains of the Montauk cabin.

"Sally?"

"Sally?"

"SALLY?"

The god dropped to his knees, the baby in his arms. Percy hadn't been hurt, nor had he cried- the boy just looked around with Poseidon, searching for a mother that he would never be seeing again.

The immortal dropped to his knees, sobs wracking his broken body. She was gone. The one mortal he had truly loved in millennia- dead. Weakened, he raised his head, and set his son on the ground.

"Hades?" He roared, as the waves grew choppier, rising, growing, becoming one with the one it was ruled by.

"Hades. I know you're here. Come out! HADES!"

Shadows suddenly flew to a corner, swirling around a figure in black.

Poseidon reached out to his brother, grasping his shoulder. The two of them stared at each other, knowing the emotions of the other, reaching out, making a bond they had not realized was there.

Finally, Poseidon spoke.

"Brother, I know about what had happened about Maria Di Angelo. I had always thought I was sorry for you, that I know how you felt, but now I know that it was false. I've now been through the same thing you have, and I want you to know- If you ever need a favour, or something you need, ask me. I will always be wondering how you managed to not declare war on Zeus for over 60 years. I'm sorry I was never there for you."

Hades looked out to the ocean sadly.

"Zeus has murdered two innocent people now. They had done nothing to insult him, but yet they are both dead."

The god of the dead looked up at his brother, who was now someone he trusted much more.

"We're brothers. We should help one another. And I have an idea. My children still live, hiding in the Lotus Casino."

Now Poseidon was looking at Hades in the eye.

"Go on."

"We wait a few more years for Percy to grow up. I can get my kids out, and they can be friends. We can hide them in one of our domains, away from Zeus. They can at least have a happy life. And don't worry about Sally. She'll go to Elysium. I'll make sure of it."

Poseidon grinned. "Thank you. We can hide the children in my domain; let them take visits to yours as well; after all, your place is a little… well… _black, _if you get my meaning. Zeus has his kids. We'll have ours. Not only that, I swear on the river Styx that your children will forever be welcome in my domain, unless they are against the Olympians. We _are_ brothers after all."

Hades grinned. "I swear on the Styx for your kids in my domain as well. Screw Zeus, I'll always be at your side if you need me."

The two gods shook hands, and embraced each other. Eventually, they both left for their domains, Poseidon holding Percy as he descended to Atlantis. The infant had fallen asleep in the sea god's arms.

Poseidon looked at his boy, sleeping peacefully, and he remembered Sally's words to him.

_He is your child. You can do anything you want with him._

Poseidon would damn well do that. If Percy's mother couldn't raise him, Percy's father would.

So would Hades. Their two sons were going to live. They'd be raised in the Ocean and Underworld. By mermen and skeletons. With Seas and Shadows.


	2. Little kids and Love

**Wow. Soooooo many reviews… Thanks everyone! Now, to continue this story!**

3rd Person POV

7 years after the death of Sally Jackson…

"Come on, Nico! Just a little bit further!"

"Gah! Nooo! Too tired! NOOO!"

"Nico…"

"What?"

"Triton's gonna be showin' you how to fight with your new axe..."

"Okay. I'm up. I'm up."

These phrases could often be heard in Atlantis, as Mermen and aquatic animals worked. Nico and Percy had only known each other for a year, but they had become inseparable. They did everything together, and Triton often joined them for their training and pranks.

Before the children had come, Atlantis felt calm and organised, always ready for anything, just like its ruler.

Now?

Laughter could always be heard in the city as pranks and jokes were pulled by the two eight year olds. The once annoying babbling of the youngsters eventually turned endearing as everyone grew used to them. Atlantis had turned into a bright, happy and joyful atmosphere thanks to the sons of Hades and Poseidon.

Bianca Di Angelo used to be with them too, but when she met the Hunters of Artemis, she had immediately joined, pretending to be an unclaimed demigod for the sake of Hades.

Triton, who had noticed the sadness of the two boys, decided that they still needed a more mature person to guide them every now and then, started playing with them more often.

Of course, instead of changing Nico and Percy, the boys ended up changing Triton instead, making a change in the immortal that no-one had ever seen before.

Occasionally, when a god would come to Poseidon or Hades' domains, they would find the children playing. The gods of the sea and the underworld had made sure they all swore on the Styx not to tell anyone, but occasionally, those same gods would come and visit the children, or give them a present.

Those gods were Hestia, Apollo, and Hermes.

Poseidon and Hades had taken Nico and Bianca out of the Casino a year ago, on August 18, giving a certain birthday boy a companion that would last forever. The same day, the two gods had given them all a signature weapon- a unique design that was made specifically for them.

Nico had gotten a double sided battle-axe, made of Stygian Iron, and; just like Hades' robes; had spirits that lived inside it, containing fragments of souls, and those ghosts helped the Di Angelo fight.

Some of the souls inside it included Odysseus, Achilles and Theseus, all of which had volunteered from Elysium to help the son of Hades.

On the insistence of Apollo, Bianca got a bow that would never run out of arrows.

How?

Well, Apollo had made it so the bow would use sunlight to create an arrow, almost like the way a monster reforms, but instantly. If a special arrow was loaded, the sunlight would make it bigger, stronger, reusable, and twice as effective as before. Hades had also put fragment of Orion's spirit inside the bow, so it would never miss.

And Percy?

Poseidon had given his son the strongest weapon of all.

The first was Riptide, except instead of a Celestial bronze blade, it had been replaced by Adamantine silver, the strongest metal on Earth. It could never break, rarer than anything else, and quite possibly the strongest sword on Earth. Adamantine Silver was capable of killing werewolves, monsters, and mortals, since it was blessed silver. Only Silver could kill a werewolf, silver can kill a mortal, and if it was Adamantine silver, it could slay any monster as well. Truly fearsome in battle. Riptide was still capable of turning into a pen though, and could still never get lost. (So, imagine Backbiter mixed with Riptide, and given a silver coating.) Perfectly balanced, the sword also had engraved waves on the silver, which seemed to move during battle, distracting an opponent easily.

Since Bianca left, Nico and Percy had become amazing friends, close enough that people were amazed they weren't twins or brothers. Without saying a word, or making any signal, they could use strategies of fighting that no-one could stop, or prepare for.

Take today for instance…

Triton led the two boys into the Atlantean arena, where all training and duels were made, and showed them a group of straw dummies.

"Okay, you guys. Now, Percy, you practice that viper-beheading strike on those dummies, okay? 200 repetitions. Nico, you come over here. I'm going to be showing you how to move rapidly with a heavy axe."

As Percy mauled through the dummies, Triton demonstrated to Nico how to twist the blade after a slash downwards, not only getting a surprise attack on the opponent, but also carrying the blade's former momentum, making the move twice as deadly.

Soon, Nico had mastered the move, and was using it on dummies as well, ripping apart their chests like paper.

_Those poor, poor dummies. _Triton thought idly, watching his two favourite students at work.

Eventually, the immortal stopped the demigods.

"Okay, you two. Now, you've been learning every single type of technique with those weapons for over a year now correct?"

The eight-year-olds nodded.

"Well, it's time for the two of you to practice them in a real fight. Against other people."

The demigods gasped.

"How about the two of you try to fight each other?"

Percy and Nico took one long look at each other, and then simultaneously shook their heads.

"I'm not figh-ing my 'est friend." Percy said, still shaking his head.

"'Either 'm I." Nico agreed.

Suddenly, they both looked at Triton, who frowned.

"Nicholas Di Angelo and Perseus Jackson, the two of you have to try to fight someone else someday!"

The toddlers stared at Triton.

"Why don't we both fight you?"

Triton gulped, took a quick look around him to make sure no-one was watching, and dashed out of the stadium, with two little boys in hot pursuit, waving their weapons and yelling.

Poseidon and Hades, who were looking on at the Palace, chuckled at the scene.\

The sea god turned back to Hades.

"Now, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"The children must eventually go to the outside world. The Furies, -"

"You mean, Nico and Percy's Underworld babysitters?"

"Well- yes, really. They've told me more monsters are rising out of Tartarus than before. They all gather at random areas, terrorising mortals. War is about to start. Chiron, as good as a trainer he is, just won't be able to stop them. Nico and Percy will have to go to Camp Half-Blood eventually."

"To be killed by Zeus?"

"Chiron will not allow any of his students to be killed. We can claim the children as soon as they arrive, get Chiron to send them on a quest."

"A quest for what?"

"Haven't you heard the news?"

"That Triton is getting his butt whipped?"

"Apollo arrived at the Underworld two days ago- he said that he had a vision of the Master Bolt and my Helm stolen."

"WHAT!"

"At the same time Nico and Percy turn 12 years old. Isn't that the usual age we sent our kids for camp?"

"Well…"

"It'll be perfect. We'll send Nico and Percy to a mortal school, after we've told them that they'll be going to Camp Half- Blood. We'll tell a satyr through a dream to go to the same school, and _voila!_ They're led to Camp, where we claim them, and our kids go on a quest to find the stolen items. They present the bolt to Zeus on the winter solstice, when all the gods will be there, and Zeus is pressured by the rest of the gods not to vaporize our kids. We'll kill five griffons with a single stone."

"Two things. One, you wrecked a perfectly good saying, and two, what are those griffons?"

"First of all, your agreeing with me. Second of all, our kids go to camp, we convince Zeus not to vaporize them, the other gods meet them, we'll have our items back, and Percy and Nico get to learn what it's like to be around mortals."

"Hmmph."

"Don't you 'hmmph' me, Barnacle Beard! The plan's perfect."

"Fine then."

"Good."

(**BTW, I'm making Annabeth a year younger than Percy in this- Luke and Thalia found her in the same place, but a year later.**)

Triton had finally managed to escape the two kids- They could sure use those weapons perfectly!

He was looking at a one sided Iris-Message;

One showing Triton the daughter of Zeus escaping a telekine, along with two others.

The god was debating whether or not to send a monster after her- If Zeus could try to kill the children of Hades and Poseidon, Triton had every right to try to kill Thalia Grace as well.

Percy waddled up to him.

"What'cha doin'?"

Triton smiled. Toddlers were so cute- When they weren't trying to kill you, at least.

"See that black-haired girl, Percy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, she's a daughter of Zeus. Since Zeus tried to kill you, I'm wondering whether or not I should I should try to kill _her._"

"Percy's eyes widened.

"Don't do that, big brother! It's not like it's her fault she came out of her mummy's tummy! Besides, if you killed her, you're as bad as Zeus."

Triton was shocked. Here he was, someone who had walked- _or swam_- the Earth for millennia, learning something from an eight year old boy. _I guess you do learn something every day._ Triton thought to himself.

Percy was still looking at the Iris-Message, when it suddenly widened to show a 7-year-old girl with blonde hair.

Percy nearly fell to his knees in awe.

"Wow… Triton, she's beautiful."

Now it was Triton's turn to widen his eyes. Percy never said that, even when he once saw Aphrodite. Besides, every little kid worth his cookies knew that little boys and little girls were enemies, never to consort with each other. Saying a girl was beautiful was a major breach in the little kid conduct.

"W-w-WHAT!"

Percy kept staring, oblivious to Triton's near heart attack.

"Is she a princess?"

"N-n-no, Percy, I don't t-think so."

In the Iris-Message, the girl fell to her knees, crying from pain, fear, and exhaustion.

Percy's heart seemed to break before Triton's eyes.

"I wish I could help her." The child mumbled. "I wish I could make her feel better, like a hero."

Triton, still shell-shocked, patted Percy's back gently.

"It's okay. Maybe you will someday."

Percy looked at the god in the eyes, and triton nearly fell over himself. There was something in that child's eyes that made you think 'Uh-oh.' A fierce determination blazed in Percy's eyes as he looked at the young girl.

"Then I'm gonna be training harder than ever until I do."

Triton looked uneasy now. He had always thought that Percy always trained at the top of his abilities, but if what Percy said was true, than he hadn't seen anything yet.

Nico appeared in the doorway.

"Percy! Those bullying mermen are here! They think they can beat us up! They want us to fight us in a 5-on-1 fight, with them having more guys! You wanna help me teach those jerks a lesson?"

Percy jumped. He hadn't noticed Nico before, since he was still staring at the girl.

"Sure!"

The two boys ran out of the room talking rapidly.

"Who were ya' lookin' at Perce?"

" 't was a One-way Iris-thingy. T'was showin' me a really pretty girl… She's so… beautiful…"

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PERCY JACKSON?! PERCY WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!"

"But Nico, you haven't seen her… She's absolutely beautiful… She has this blonde hair, and these really amazing eyes… Remember when we saw Aphrodite?"

"Yeah…"

"She's like… a hundred times more beautiful than her."

"But she's a girl!"

"But she's soooo beautiful!"

"That's it! You are banished from the brotherhood of boys for consulting with a girl! You have also lost your cookie privilege!"

"Nooooo! Not the cookies! Anything but the cookies!"

"Then say you hate that girl!"

"Never!"

"Why?"

"She- She- Okay. I think that girl is more better than a whole BOX of cookies!"

"No! Nothing's more important than cookies!"

"I'll show you her sometime. She's just… Wow… I wish…"

Triton couldn't understand. _How could a eight year old find a massive crush?_

This was all too much for poor Triton. He just couldn't understand. So he did the obvious thing.

He fainted.


	3. Attacks and Arrivals

**Okay. Three stories in three days. I'm in the middle of class right now-**

**"No Miss. No, I'm not writing a story on FanFiction. And I'm not writing while I'm talking to you.**

**What! Detention!" *Sulks***

**-Kay. I'm back. I just got detention for being loyal to all of you. I really want to get to the bit where Percy and Nico get to Camp Half- Blood, so I'll skip a few years to there. **

**Yours in demigodlishness and all that, **

**Seas and Shadows.**

3rd Person POV

11 years after Sally Jackson's death. (So Percy's twelve.)

"Hey G-Man! What's up?"

"Hey Percy. Let me think. The sky. The clouds. The sun. The-"

"Whoa there, Enchilada killer. You'll make our heads explode from information, knowing you."

"Well, Nico, at least my head contains more brains than yours."

"Is that a challenge?"

Percy, distracted by the argument, got a lovely purple bruise from walking face-first into a pole.

_What the Hades! Gaaahhh! Stupid argument. Stupid Pole. Stupid school. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Immediately, Grover and Nico were by Percy's side.

"I'm fine guys. Really. Don't worry 'bout it."

Percy got up. The bruise, even though covered half his forehead, was nothing compared to his stiff muscles and the injuries he got during training.

For the last four years in Atlantis, Percy could always be found either

A) Training harder than any living or dead being to have ever existed

B) In his room, watching a certain Annabeth Chase through a one way Iris-Message.

Every day he would wake up at 4:00am, and do 5 laps around the whole city. (Which in itself was amazing, as the city had a perimeter of over 10 kilometres.)

He would then have a super lean breakfast, and spend the rest of the day working out and attacking dummies.

On weekends, he would act like normal- Play pranks with Apollo, Nico, Hermes, Triton- whoever he could find. But whenever he was alone, he would use any drachma he had to watch the blonde girl's life on a one way Iris-Message.

Everyone was surprised by this sudden change- He used to always wake up at about 9:00, and act hyper and annoying for the rest of the day, driving Atlantis nuts. This sudden change made everyone wonder why he started doing this to himself. No-one ever pushed him- In fact, the best trainers would try to get him to relax, but it was impossible. He never stopped, and would always push himself past the limits people wanted him to be in. His whole life had turned into one thing- Keeping his promise he had made to Triton, to never stop pushing himself until he met Annabeth.

Percy was now undefeatable in a duel. By the age of eleven, he had defeated all of Poseidon's generals, The gods that came to visit him, spirits of heroes like Odysseus and Achilles, and anyone that would dare to challenge him.

Except for Nico.

The two of them never sparred against each other, only on the same side. Often, Nico would train with Percy, not as much, but often, making him the second strongest in Atlantis. If Nico and Percy were on the same team, it didn't matter if it was two against a thousand gods- Nico and Percy would always, always, win.

Eight months ago, Poseidon and Hades had told the two boys the idea of the quest, and they agreed immediately.

What the gods forgot to mention, however, was that they would have to put up with annoying mortals, psychopathic teachers, and giving Mr. Brunner (a.k.a. Chiron) and Grover a 24/7 act of complete ignorance about their godly blood.

The only good bits that Nico and Percy saw were two things- One, Alecto, or Mrs. Dodds, was there, and her occasional _detention,_ where she would just sit and have fun with the two boys.

The other good thing was the reverent hope that they would eventually get to go to the famous 'Camp Half- Blood' or, more importantly for Percy, meet Annabeth Chase for the first time ever.

But now, Alecto had told Nico and Percy in their latest detention, it was time for them to go to the camp.

They were at a museum, on an excursion about the Roman and Greek gods- as if the two demigods didn't know enough about them already.

It was all planned out.

When the mortal school bully, Nancy Bobofit, would abuse Grover, Nico and Percy, Nico would make the ground shake, while Percy would get the water to grab Nancy Bobofit and throw her into a nearby fountain.

Alecto, pretending to have finally caught them, would take them inside the museum, where she'd turn into her fury form, and fake attacking the demigods.

Grover, knowing that Alecto was a Fury, would have meanwhile alerted Chiron, who'd send the fury to Tartarus, but also, making Grover take Nico and Percy to camp.

The school group had just come out of the museum- It was time to put the plan into action.

The three boys sat down at the edge of a fountain, to make it easier for Percy to summon the water.

Nico spoke up.

"You know something guys? Have you ever noticed the fact that Mrs. Dodds is always giving us detention? It happens so often. It's almost like she isn't human."

This was an obvious hint to Grover that Mrs. Dodds was a monster, just in case Grover didn't know.

Said satyr took a good, hard look at Nico.

"You're absolutely right."

While Percy and Nico pretended to look confused, Nancy Bobofit walked up to them, and dumped her lunch onto Grover's lap.

"Oopsie. Sorry there, twerp." She smirked. "Or not."

Nancy Bobofit grinned at our two demigods, clearly showing all of her bright-orange freckles, zits, and pimples. Nico looked like he wanted to faint, so Percy took over from there.

"Go away, Nancy. No-one here wants to see a cross between a carrot and a human."

The bully snarled, and spat at Percy's feet.

"Make me."

The next thing anyone knew, half the fountain water rose from its resting place, and dragged the kleptomaniac into its depths.

An earthquake rumbled at the same time- one that hit at least 3.5 on any seismograph.

"They pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to the three boys.

She was grinning triumphantly, like she had just won the lottery.

"You two." She pointed at Nico and Percy. "Come with me. Mr. Underwood, stay here, and tell Mr. Brunner that I need to give these two boys a lesson."

Grover's eyes widened. "Yes, Mrs. Dodds."

"I thought so. Now, follow me."

The fury set off at a brisk march toward the museum, Percy and Nico following it, as Grover sought out Mr. Brunner.

Percy's POV

Once we got inside the museum, Alecto turned to us.

"Now, you two. You both know the plan?"

Nico and I nodded. We had been mentally reviewing it all day, preparing ourselves.

"Good. Now, the satyr and the centaur will be coming in a few moments, I must prepare myself. Good luck with your quest."

Right before Alecto started her act, Nico and I quickly gave her a hug.

I know, I know. What kind of kid hugs a _fury? _ One that has a death wish?

Nope.

More like one who gets babysat by them every two weeks. The Furies can make really good teachers sometimes.

Alecto looked shocked when we finished hugging her.

_She's probably not used to getting hugged ._I thought.

_But why? Hugging's almost as important as cookies, and cookies are the second-most amazing thing in the universe._ I thought, mystified.

_Thump._

Something was coming. Mr. Brunner!

_Thump. Whump._

Alecto quickly flew on top of a statue.

"Where is it?" The fury screeched at us. "Where?"

_Thump. Thump. Clump. Thump._

Nico and I backed up.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

_Thump. Whump. Thump. Thump. Clump. Thump._

As Mr. Brunner appeared in the doorway, centaur form, with an arrow knocked on a bow, Alecto lunged at us. Milliseconds before it's claws pierced our chests, a shaft buried itself in the fury's neck.

Alecto fell to the floor, crumbling into dust, shrieking and cursing at Mr. Brunner.

Grover appeared next to our Latin teacher. He looked like he was unsure whether to feel happy and confident, or nervous and worried. Choosing worried, Grover stared at the floor.

"Wh-what happened?" Nico asked, trembling slightly from Alecto's death.

"It shouldn't be explained here." The centaur said. "It's time for you to go to the one safe place for your kind."

"Where?" I asked.

"Grover looked up at us, a small grin tugging at his face.

"Camp Half- Blood."

* * *

Nico, Grover and I were in a taxi, headed toward Long Island.

Nico and I both faked confusion about what had happened, and we were asking Grover questions at a million miles a minute, but he ignored both of us, occasionally replying, 'You'll see.'

Nico and I had silently made up a game where we tried to ask Grover the strangest question, each one getting funnier by the minute.

"I know! Mrs. Dodds is half bat, and Mr. Brunner is half horse, right?" (**A.N. I just realized. The minotaur's half bull, a dracaena's half snake, a satyr is half goat… The list goes on!**)

"You'll see."

"What would that make you? Half Enchilada?"

"You'll see."

"What would we be then, Nico? I'm pretty sure I'm not half cow."

"Oh yeah. Grover?"

"You'll see."

"Can you say something else for a change?"

"You'll see."

"I'll take it as a no, then."

"You'll see."

I guess you'd know what the rest of the conversation went like.

Eventually, we reached a 'Pick your own strawberries' sign. I waited for the taxi to keep moving. This _couldn't_ be the amazing Camp Half- Blood. It was raining. A massive thunderstorm was brewing, telling Nico and I that Zeus was (What a surprise!) throwing a temper tantrum, as usual. Apollo had told me recently that the Master Bolt had been stolen. So what? Has the King of the gods ever heard of the word 'Replacement' before? Plus, the guy was super paranoid. Hasn't he given his Bolt a self- Destruct device on it in the last few millennia?

Strangely, Grover got us to step out of the car. As the taxi moved on its way, a saw a fleeting image of two shapes- One, a giant muscle man- and the other, some kind of shape as big as a truck- except it had heads.

I shook the image out of my head. It was probable just a shape of a tree, or a trick of the light. Nothing.

The three of us waded out way across the waist high grass.

"Nearly there." Grover panted. "Just a bit further."

Of course, that was then things started to go wrong.

Lightning struck a massive tree next to us, causing it to topple.

Grover's eyes widened. "Get out of the way!" He yelled, and pushed us away from the falling tree.

"Get past the pine tree! You'll be safe there!" Grover yelled. "I can smell mon-"

The tree fell on him. Nico and I ran over to see if he was still alive. He said he could smell something. Grover was a satyr. He had to be.

"There!" Nico yelled.

"Percy, I need you to lift up this tree. Now! It's suffocating Grover! He's already unconscious!"

I stared at the tree. It was huge, bigger than anything I had ever lifted, easily.

Then I heard the roar of a monster, and I knew I had to do it.

Grabbing one side of the log, I tried my best to lift, but I couldn't.

Another roar, louder this time.

I had to do this. I wouldn't let Nico and Grover die.

I grabbed the fallen log again, and pulled.

The tree went up a notch, high enough for Nico to drag Grover out and sling the unconscious satyr over his shoulder.

Grover had lost his shoes, showing two hooves.

Yup. Satyr.

Lightning boomed again, and I saw something- A giant pine tree, standing out from the rest. This had to be the tree Grover was talking about. But it was too far. It was two hundred metres away, in knee-high grass, and I could smell rotting flesh. The monster was close.

Too close.

"Nico!" I yelled. "Take Grover to the Pine tree!" I'll hold the monster off!"

Nico looked at me, a silent war waging. He won.

"No, Percy. We've known each other for five years, I'm not just going to abandon you now. Never."

He laid Grover on the grass, and twisted a ring on his finger, turning it into a pitch-black battle axe. I uncapped my silver sword, Riptide, and we stared into the gloom behind us, waiting for the monster.

The Minotaur was the first to come.

The beast charged right out of the forest, twin axes in its hands. He took a slice at me, which I quickly dodged, and used Riptide to catch both axe blades at the bottom of their bases. (**In this shape= T- **) I swung Riptide backwards, dragging the axes out of the bull's hands, and swung the twin axes toward a shrub.

As the Minotaur roared in anger, I heard Nico yelling. I turned around to see Nico fighting a Hydra… Yes, a Hydra. I kicked the Minotaur into a tree, a dashed off to help Nico. An axe is the worst weapon possible for fighting a Hydra. In Atlantis, we had discovered a strategy for killing them- _stab_ the heads, don't slash them. An axe is made for slashing, definitely not stabbing.

So far, Nico had accidentally turned nine heads into thirteen, as Achilles' spirit would forget about the Grow-another-head thing, and get Nico to slash.

As I watched, Nico smashed the blade into another head, making thirteen into fourteen.

_No!_ Odysseus' spirit roared. _For the last time, don't cut off the heads!_

_Don't listen to him Nico!_Achilles's soul said. _How else are you supposed to kill them with an axe? Bring on the bloodshed!_

_Use the flat of the blade Nico. _Theseus advised. _You'll damage them badly; give Perseus enough time to come to your aid. A sword is perfect for stabbing .An axe isn't. Distract it, try to cleave a head occasionally._

Of course. As usual, Odysseus and Achilles were arguing over what to do, while Theseus would give the perfect advice.

I grinned. Athena and Zeus, people who would love to kill me, have them and their children debate over how to kill something, while Poseidon and his children were actually doing it. Typical.

I ran over to the battle, where I immediately put Riptide through one of the Hydra's heads.

_Well, what do you know!_ Theseus grinned. _Looks like my half-brother is right on time! How it goin' Percy?_

"Meh, pretty good." I replied as Nico used his axe like a baseball bat, sending a head against my sword.

"I learnt a new trick with the water last month- Make it turn into weapons made of ice. Cool."

_T'was my favourite ability back then._ Theseus sighed. _I wish I could sometimes be one of those Mistforms-you get to live life even more than a ghost; in fact, you can even touch things! A friend of mine got to do it, sent me a card later on. He said it was fun, being able to fight again. _

I chuckled as I hilt- slammed one of the Hydra's heads, where it was used as another baseball for Nico. I shoved Riptide forward, stabbing the neck of another head.

"Hey- On the bright side, you got to meet Nico and I. Plus, you get to listen to Odysseus and Achilles argue over every little thing."

_Do not! _Two spirits cried out.

"Guys, can you all please stop arguing and focus on the fact that hmm… I don't know, maybe that WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY A HYDRA! FOR HADES' SAKE, SHUT UP!" Nico yelled.

_Okay. Got it. Shutting up._ Theseus said hurridly.

"You better be…" Nico grumbled as he killed another head.

I gave another Hydra head an uppercut with my sword, right behind the jawbone, in the softer area, instantly killing it.

Nico caved in another's skull by cleaving into the middle of it with his axe, Achilles cheering with ghostly joy.

I quickly slitted the necks of another two in a sweep, only cutting through a small part of their necks.

The last six heads all lunged at us at once, poison visibly dripping from their fangs.

I stabbed one in its mouth, while Nico held his axe like a sword, two more Hydra heads smashing into both sides of it.

Eleven down. Three to go.

I jumped over a Hydra's strike at my torso, landing on the back of the Hydra. I stabbed another head at the root with my sword, and Nico shoved his axe like a spear, lodging itself in the hydra's mouth.

_If I was still alive, I would faint. This is horrible!_ Odysseus moaned.

The last hydra head threw me off its back. Nico had grabbed his axe, and was twirling it, looking for an opening. Riptide had fallen somewhere in the bushes. It would eventually return to me, but in the meantime, it was missing. The Hydra hissed, and stalked up to me, unaware of Nico coming from behind.

I grinned.

Bye- bye, Hydra.

Nico's axe went from the top of its head all the way to the middle of its neck from the downward strike he had given it.

The Hydra turned to dust, crumbling to the ground.

Nico smiled at me. "Guess you owe me one."

I glared. "Yeah, but I had come in to help you finish off the Hydra, even though I was fighting the Mino-"

I stopped. The Minotaur. I hadn't finished killing it. Where was it? I looked around, trying to find it. I had to kill it. I had to. What if it killed Grover?

My friend's smile faltered. "The Mino-what?" Nico asked me.

I turned back at him just in time to see the Minotaur pick Nico up in the air by the neck, about to start throttling my friend to death.


	4. Weaponless, Hydras and Minotaurs- Oh my!

**Wow. You guys are all so amazing! Thanks for all of this!**

**And yes, everyone, I have been sacrificing my lunch and been getting detention for all of you guys.**

**IT'S TRUE.**

**Thank-you for your concern.**

**Now, READ ON, MY MINIONS!**

**Did I just say that?**

**I don't own PJO.**

3rd Person POV

It was too late for Nico.

Percy was too far away, and even if he wasn't, Percy couldn't pry the Minotaur's hands off Nico's neck, no matter how strong he was.

It was hopeless.

Percy watched in horror as the Minotaur continued to strangle Nico.

Nico looked back at Percy, a desperate look on his face.

"Percy!" He managed to yell out. "T-take Grover and go!"

Percy shook his head.

"No! I'm not leaving you Nico!"

Nico stared at him sadly.

"I'm not going to make. Go."

The Minotaur squeezed harder. Nico made a strangled noise in his throat. His body was starting to glow gold.

"Go, Percy! GO!"

Nico's body exploded in a golden light, showering the monster ad Percy in sparks, knocking Percy to the round.

The Minotaur lowered its head, pointing it's horns at the fallen boy, and outstretched its arms, ready to grab him if he tried to dodge.

Shakily, Percy got up. His eyes had darkened to the point where it was nearly black, a hurricane that was trapped inside two blinking eyes.

"What have you done to Nico!"

The Minotaur didn't answer. Instead, it charged at the twelve year old boy.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NICO!" Percy shouted. Just as the Minotaur was in front of him, Percy grabbed both of its arms, pushing each other as hard as they could, an srm wrestle to the death.

Percy glared at the monster, his voice as loud as the thunder rumbling around the two.

"YOU KILLED NICO! I'LL KILL YOU!"

And with that statement, he pushed harder than humanly possible, driving the Minotaur backwards.

Realizing it was losing in this fight of strength, the beast from Tartarus relinquished its grasp, and tried to punch the boy.

"Not this time…" Percy muttered.

Every time a blow came near him, Percy caught it, and sent the monster backwards.

In one bigger push, Percy sent the Minotaur at least five metres away.

The monster lowered its horns once more, and charged.

The moment the Minotaur was about to stab Percy, the boy jumped upwards, over the head of the beast, and turned around.

The half-bull tried to shake the son of Poseidon off of it, but Percy held as hard as he could.

The Minotaur seemed to get an idea, and charged at a certain Pine tree, one bigger than any other tree around.

The impact nearly threw Percy off the behemoth, but he still held on.

As the monster stumbled backwards from the charge, Percy grabbed one one of the horns, and yanked back as hard as he could.

SNAP!

Percy flew backwards from the amount of force he had used.

The Minotaur was coming again for one last charge.

The boy held one of its horns in his hands, one about the size of a dagger.

Only one of them could survive the next few minutes. Both of them knew that.

The Minotaur gave one last burst of speed, prepared to kill the young boy who had destroyed one of its horns.

Percy grabbed the half- bull by the arm, swinging onto its back.

He then shoved the horn into the bull's back, going at least two inches deep.

The Minotaur wailed, trying to turn around- but itwas already crumbling to dust, just like the Hydra.

Percy wouldn't be able to recall what happened next-

Grabbing the unconscious Grover and dragging him down a hill, and past a pine tree.

Stumbling, the Minotaur horn in one hand and the body of a friend in the other.

Collapsing in front of a building, exhausted, crying for Nico.

Seeing a door open, and two familiar faces looking down at him.

Then giving into unconsciousness, his limp body collapsing on a wooden floor.

(**This would be a great place to stop, but it's only 600+ words… carry on! Don't listen to my ranting!**)

Annabeth's POV

I had always thought of myself as a reasonably strong person, one that was difficult to beat in a fight, but the moment I saw the Hydra head, I knew that the new camper was much, much stronger than anyone I had ever seen.

It was raining. Chiron had told me to be on the lookout for Grover and two new campers. I waited for about two hours wondering what the new campers would be like. Could one of them be the person Chiron had told me to wait for?

I watched as they got out of the taxi, and made their way toward camp. I also saw the tree crush Grover, and one of the newbies lift the tree so the other could drag Grover out. Yup. _Lift_ the tree off Grover.

That tree was about as thick as the width of a car. How in the name of Hades could a _newbie_ lift a tree that needed at least a league of Cyclops to pick up?

I had run over to Chiron to tell him what happened, when more lightning struck, and deafening roars that nearly shattered my eardrums came from the forest. Wait. _Roars?_ It sounded like there was about ten or more monsters yelling at once. What was happening?

How could Grover kill a dozen giant monsters, while protecting two demigods?

"Come to the Big House, Annabeth. Hurry! I don't think the barrier can withstand so many monsters at once."

I almost agreed, but then mentally slapped myself.

"What about Grover and the newbies? How are they going to survive?"

Chiron looked at me sadly. "We can only hope they survive, my dear. Follow me."

Right before we went inside the Big House though, we heard a shout come from the forest.

"Go, Percy, GO!"

Then a triumphant roar. I knew that one of the two newbies had died. The shout and the roar were massive clues. I turned back to Chiron. "We have to help them! They could die!"

Chiron looked at me sadly, but nodded. I sprinted into the forest, knife in hand, ready for anything. Except for what I saw.

I had nearly reached the clearing where I had heard the roars before, when I heard someone yelling. I was amazed that no-one's eardrums burst. It could have been heard by the whole camp.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NICO!"

I ran closer. So Nico was the one who was dead, and the other one, Peter? No, Percy, was the one yelling.

"YOU KILLED NICO! I'LL KILL YOU!"

I snorted. Yeah right. He didn't have any weapons with him. No-one ever did, not including Luke, Thalia and I.

I passed Thalia's tree, and saw something sticking out of the ground. I picked it up. It was a Hygra head, Its skull smashed by something flat. A fist maybe? Were Nico and Percy trying to kill a Hydra with their hands?

I heard a roar, and looked ahead, where I got the fourth shock of my life in the last ten minutes.

There was Percy, _holding his own_ with the Minotaur, in a giant feat of strength, and Percy was _winning._

I couldn't do anything. If I got close, the Minotaur or the wounded Hydra would kill me, and if I threw my Knife, I could stab the newbie instead of the monster. Chrion was the only one who could help Percy now.

I sprinted as fast as I could, back to the big house, thunder rumbling, mocking me as I ran.

Just a bit further. 10 metres. 5 metres. 1 metre. Made it!

I burst inside the big house, slamming into Chiron, who was opening the door.

"What is it?" He asked me. "What happened to the new demigods?"

"One dead." I panted. "Other… Fighting…Minotaur… Hydra... Needs… help…"

A sound came from the door. The sound of someone slumping against it. The Minotaur was trying to break in. Or the Hydra. It had to be. Percy, no matter how strong he is, could never kill the two of them.

I picked up my knife, and Chiron grabbed his bow, ready for a fight, and the door opened. Without looking at what was there, I ran forward, ready to stab the monster, when Chiron yelled "Wait!"

I looked at what was in the doorway, and gasped.

Thunder rumbled outside as an unconscious demigod lay on the porch, clutching a Minotaur horn in one hand and the body of a lifeless satyr in the other.

**So, there we have it! My version of 'my mother teaches me bullfighting'! And don't worry everyone. Grover isn't dead, just unconscious.**

**See ya later, my little minions!**

**-Seas and Shadows**


	5. The Pudgy guy's the Wine dude?

**Hi guys! Just some answers for all of your questions you've PM'd me, or reviewed, or told me-**

**Hades did not kidnap Nico- Why would Hades kidnap his own son, if he was on good terms with him, and knew that Percy knows that Hades doesn't haves the bolt. This time, it's another god…**

**Is Nico dead? - No, just like Percy's mom in the book, Nico has been… *Drumroll* KIDNAPPED!**

**Is Grover dead? - I answered that last chapter. He. Is. UNCONCIOUS! Do I have to speak Mexican? Or Latin maybe? French? I can even say it in Russian if you want. But don't translate all of my swear words that I'll use.**

**Why the Hydra? – Well, the Minotaur's partner in crime won't exactly be a fluffy bunny, will it?**

**Will you update soon? – I've been updating every single day! People like TheseusLives (No offence to you, TheseusLives- I am just using you as an example. BTW, I love your stories!) Only update once every three days, so don't ask me questions like 'Where's the next chapter?'**

**Doesn't Annabeth have a crush on Luke? – I haven't made Percy/Annabeth a couple yet, have I? Give me some time! But I won't make anyone Romeo/Juliet, don't worry.**

**You need to stop sacrificing your lunch and getting detention. – I want to anyway. It gives me something to do, and the teachers who land me in detention once put a friend of mine in detention because he tripped. Yes, TRIPPED. Excuse me for my language, but that teacher is such a (These words have been deleted for all those little kiddies out there reading this) The more us students get revenge on the teacher, the more people we have against that (This message has been deleted by FanFiction due to vile conent.)**

**Anyway, read on! Awkward Percabeth fluff awaits you! **

Annabeth's POV

Chiron dragged the boy inside, and I carried Grover. Foe someone who had a massive tree fall on him, he was only unconscious, and hardly had a single scratch on him. I looked at his front, and saw mud splattered all over it.

So instead of hitting hard ground, and splattering like Jell-O, he had sank deeper into the mud, but would of had trouble breathing.

I put Grover on a bed, and went over to Chiron, who was kneeling over, trying to see the kid's injuries.

Then I heard something I had never heard before- Chiron was _swearing._ Chiron never swore, unless it was something really bad, which I haven't seen yet.

The centaur turned to me, looking glum.

"The injuries aren't to bad, seeing as he only broke jaw and a rib. Bu he's having trouble breathing. A bit longer and the boy will die. I need to know what's wrong with him."

I thought of all the facts he had given me, my brain turning over the possibilities.

A broken jaw would only cause minimal damage for breathing, so that couldn't be the case.

A broken rib had nothing to do with the breathing, unless-

"Chiron! The rib's punctured his lung! With the broken jaw, he can't breathe! You have to heal the rib and his lungs, quickly!"

Chiron turned back to the boy, gently placing his hand on the kid's chest. The boy shuddered, but Chiron didn't move.

The centaur muttered a prayer, and his hand glowed with a golden light. It seemed to act like nectar, healing the boy's blood splattered chest.

The chest still didn't move.

Chiron tried again, his hand glowing with a stronger light this time. Apollo had to be helping Chiron.

Nothing happened.

"Dammit Percy! Breathe!" Chiron's hand looked like it was made of molten gold now as he put his hand against Percy's chest.

"Come on Percy! You didn't do all that just for me to lose you! Breathe, Dammit, Breathe!"

Chiron was yelling now, as both his hands glowed brighter than the sun. He plunged them both into Percy's chest.

"Breathe already!"

And, like a command Percy had to follow, his chest moved.

Chiron collapsed there and then, almost sobbing from relief. He was ghostly pale, almost as badly as the injured boy, and seemed to be on the verge of fainting.

"Annabeth, get some ambrosia and nectar. He's alive. He's alive!"

I ran over to the infirmary, grinning. _We saved him. He's alive._

Percy was in a bed in the infirmary, sleeping peacefully. It had been two days since he arrived, and he still hadn't woken up. Grover had just left, ready to go to Mr. D. I was waiting for him to wake up. I needed to know about the summer solstice. I had to figure out what was going on.

I took my first proper look at Percy. He was strong, that much was obvious when he lifted the tree like a toothpick, but looked more like a swimmer, probably flexible. He had messy black hair, pitch black, as though he had just came out of a shower. The rest of him was covered in a blanket, but I managed to assume he would be about my height, so probably my age.

Percy stirred, and I immediately looked at his face again, ready to ask him about a hundred questions.

But before I could open my mouth, he asked me a question. One I could never prepare for.

"Am I dead?" He asked, weakly looking at me. I got a glimpse of his eyes for the first time- Sea green, seemingly calm, but ready to turn into a hurricane at any time.

I choked up, but I answered his question anyway.

"No. You're not dead. You're at Camp Half- Blood. You're safe."

I winced inside- Talk about a stupid answer.

But Percy seemed to take it in, but then looked confused, tilting his head. He seemed tired, almost like he was rambling.

"But… I thought angels only live in Heaven."

I looked around for the Aphrodite girls that were probably in the room, when I realized he was talking about _me._ My eyes widened.

"I- I- um, well- I-" I was stammering. _Me. Stammering._

He only said eleven words to me H in the last two days, and he was making me stammer. _What?_

I turned back to him, but he was already asleep.

_So much for my questions._ I thought to myself.

I turned to the door and left the room, reflecting what Percy had told me.

3rd Person POV

It had been 4 days since Percy had arrived at camp. For four days, he hadn't woken up, except for small, ten-second periods, where he had woken up, yelling for Nico. But after four long days of recovery, Percy Jackson woke up with a start.

Everything after he had reached the Big House was a blur. For a moment, as Percy struggled to recall recent events, he couldn't remember where he was.

He tensed, and looked around, expecting an attack, but then he remembered where he was. _Camp Half-Blood. _

No-one else was in the infirmary, so Percy decided to get up.

Shakily, he climbed out of the bed. Percy was still dressed in the clothes he had came in, but they looked clean and washed.

Walking around, he slowly recalled the previous events.

_Arriving at Camp Half-Blood_

_Tree falling on Grover_

_Minotaur and Hydra attacking_

_Killing Hydra_

_Minotaur kills Nico-_

_Wait._

_NICO!_

Just as Percy was about to dash out the door in worry, a voice stopped him.

"Hey."

Grover stood in the doorway, leaning against it. He wasn't wearing his disguise for a Human, so he was only wearing a Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, showing furry legs. His Rasta cap was perched on his head, and he was cradling two shoeboxes in one arm.

Grover, seeing the boy in distress, decided to try to calm him down.

"It's all right. You're safe here. Calm down. We haven't found Nico-"

Percy looked as though he was going to cry now.

Grover mentally cursed himself.

_You should have gotten out of the way from that tree. You should have been there to help Percy and Nico with those monsters. You shouldn't even be showing yourself as a satyr, for Styx's sake!_

Percy quickly put on a façade, mentally calming himself down. He had to find Nico. As soon as he could, Percy had to try to find Nico. They were like brothers, for heavens sake.

Grover held out the boxes.

"Um. Well- I- After you got here, I went over o where… I-I found these. I thought I should give them to you."

Percy smiled, and gently took the boxes from the satyr. Opening it, he found two things.

One was a Hydra head, it's skull broken at the top, as though it had been smashed. Dried blood covered the area that was damaged.

_Nico's work._ Percy thought, and closed the box. "We should give that to Nico, when we find him." Percy stated.

Grover nodded sadly, and gestured to the other box.

Percy picked it up. Inside, the Minotaur horn glittered, looking deadly, but at the same time, beautiful. About an inch of the tip was matted in blood, half- dried.

Percy moved to close that box as well, but Grover held it open.

"It's yours. Take it."

As though it might explode, Percy carefully grabbed the horn from its resting place.

Grover gave a sad smile, and nodded to the doorway. "Come on. You need to meet Mr. D and Chiron."

As Grover and Percy made their way toward the Big House, Percy would notice campers in orange T-shirts, talking, playing basketball, etc.

But every time Percy passed them, the campers would stop what they were doing, and look at the boy.

Some girls ogled at Percy's well-built body.

Some little kids would stare at Percy in adoration.

One guy nudged his friend, pointing to the Minotaur horn, saying 'That's him.'

Eventually, Percy and Grover reached the porch of the Big House, the same place Percy had collapsed, except instead of a unconscious boy, there was a pudgy looking man and-

"Mr. Brunner!" Percy yelled.

Said person looked up from his card game.

"Percy! Thank Goodness, you're awake! You had half the camp worried about you by ten minutes! We thought you were dead! How do you feel?" Chiron asked his new pupil.

"I feel kinda weird, like I'll either throw up or start laughing. By the way, Mr. Brunner, are you able to find Nico?" Percy asked.

Chiron felt uncomfortable. He the boy was, not ten minutes properly awake, and was already asking about his friend, who was probably dead.

_Percy must care for Nico a lot._ Chiron thought sadly.

Deciding to change the subject, he moved forward.

"Well Percy, Mr. Brunner was only a disguise. You see, I am really…" The centaur's voice trailed off as he rose from his wheelchair.

"-Chiron, the immortal trainer of heroes in Greek mythology."

Percy faked confusion.

"So, the Greek gods are real? Like, Poseidon and Hades?"

Chiron nodded, waiting for the camper to go on.

"But then… What has this got to do with me?"

Chiron tilted his head sideways.

"Remember how, in the myths, gods would have children with mortls?"

"Yup."

"Do you think the gods have changed?"

"Umm…"

"You, young one, are the son of one of those gods."

Percy's jaw dropped there and then.

_I hope dad is seeing this._ Percy thought. _This is the hardest lie EVER!_

Chiron continued, ignoring the camper's behaviour.

"If you need proof, just look at Mr. D here, or Dionysus, as he's better known as."

Percy turned to the pudgy-looking man.

"Cool! So you're the wine dude!"

Mr. D did five things in response- Turn to the boy, roll his eyes, stick up his middle finger, turn back to the game, and pout as he lost again to Chiron.

"And?"

If Percy was hurt, he did a good job of hiding it.

The boy turned back to Chiron.

"So who's my godly parent then?" Percy asked Chiron.

The centaur shrugged. "We have to wait for you to be claimed. I'll let Annabeth show you the ropes."

Percy looked around. "Where is she then?"

Suddenly, the air beside him shimmered, revealing a blond haired girl holding a baseball cap.

"Right here, dummy. Can't you see someone right next to you?" Annabeth teased.

Chiron turned to the girl. "I assume you've been listening to this whole conversation?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Then you know what to do. Good day to you both."

Mr. D turned to Grover. "Go to my office, Grover. We need to discuss your less-than-perfect performance."

The satyr nodded, and ran over to the Big House.

As The two immortals turned back to their game, Annabeth turned to Percy.

"Come on, newbie. I need to show you what you do at camp."

And with that, Annabeth ran over to a horseshoe set of cabins, hair blowing in the wind.

**Hi peeps! Sorry for the long update, but it was my brothers birthday, and seeing as he didn't have one last year, I was trying 500% more harder than humanely possible to make it really good.**

**Which was awesome, as I finished everything in 2 hours flat- Food, Cleaning, Stuff to do- Everything.**

**Anyway, I know I have been spoiling you with my daily updates, but I need to give everyone a heads up-**

**During the Holidays, my family's going to be doing loads of stuuf, so don't expect my amazing daily updates. Yeah, I know, IT SUCKS.**

**Sorry, Seas and Shadows.**


	6. Bullies are bashed, Nicknames are new

**Hi everyone! **

**Before I carry on with my story, I would like to apologize for the long update. **

**But I can explain.**

**For the holidays, you'd think families would relax and have fun, right?**

**Wrong.**

**For the past 12 days, I had to wake up at around 6:00 A.M, and work until 7:00 P.M, often skipping lunch. I have been ****_way_**** too exhausted to write, and even if I could, I was also grounded from all electronic devices… FOR NO FUDGING REASON AT ALL! Harsh…**

**Anyway, I'm still in that work cycle, but I've managed to save up enough energy to write this chappie.**

**Once again, sorry for the long update, and thank-you to everyone who supported me through thick and thin.**

**Check my new community, 'Percy Jackson's best and greatest' and PM me if you want your story on there.**

**Also, vote on my new poll on my profile- Shouldd I make a Fanfic where Percy calls Carter while in Tartarus?**

3rd Person POV

"And this is where you're going to be staying util you get claimed, Percy." Annabeth finished, coming to a stop in front of Cabin 11.

The door was open, letting Percy see inside, especially the lack of space.

Percy stared in wonder at all the people that were stuck in the cramped room.

The members of the Hermes cabin stared back.

After an awkward silence, Percy realized he had to make an impression.

But right before he walked in, a camper asked something he had no idea about.

"Regular or undetermined?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"Undetermined."

The campers groaned, but a young man stood up, and walked over to the two twelve-year-olds.

"Ah, guys, don't worry 'bout it. We have a new camper here, and that's something we should be happy about."

Annabeth blushed heavily, and gestured to the man.

"This is Luke, counsellor of the Hermes Cabin."

Luke smiled at Percy, and they both analysed each other, scanning what the other person was probably like.

Luke saw a young boy that could pass as a fourteen/fifteen year-old- Lithe, agile, strong, kind.

Percy saw a well-built adult, one that looked a bit cheeky and immature, but a thin scar marred those features, making him seem as though he had been through things no-one would ever want to be through. Luke seemed to carry a burden, a secret, judging by the way his shoulders sagged.

Percy was an expert at body language, being taught by Odysseus with Nico once every week.

The fallen hero had taught the two boys how to hide how you felt, read other people's emotions like a book, making Percy and Nico as cunning in council as Prometheus himself. "You never know." The man would always say.

The Hermes Cabin watched in awe at the staring contest. Nobody had ever held Luke's gaze, but this was a kid who had killed a Hydra and a Minotaur with his bare hands- who knew what else he could do.

Luke broke away from Percy's piercing gaze, and seemed surprised to see everyone watching.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Percy for a moment."

Annabeth frowned. _Luke never wants to talk to someone in private._ The girl thought. _What would they be up to, I wonder…_ As soon as the two boys were put of sight, and Cabin 11 door was closed, Annabeth put on a baseball cap- A gift from her mother- and vanished into the air.

No-one noticed how the grass seemed to flatten in the direction of the Canoe lake.

* * *

Luke sat down on the riverbank, Percy mirroring his actions.

"Look Percy, I have to tell someone about this, and I thought it would be best if I told someone who doesn't know me too well."

"Okay… Shoot."

"What do you know about Kronos and the Titans?"

Percy frowned, not expecting this. He knew a lot about the Titans' evil reign, but decided to play dumb.

"Um… They were those guys who ate all the gods, and then lost in that big war thing?"

"Sorta. You see, after the gods won, Zeus sent all the Titans into exile, and chopped Kronos into a thousand pieces."

"And you're telling me this why…?"

"Kronos is slowly reforming, trying to make himself a body, and overthrow the gods."

"That's…"

"Bad?"

"Yup."

"Well, to overthrow Olympus, you'd need an army, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So guess what he's recruiting."

"Monsters?"

"Yep. But something else as well."

"Mortals?"

"Half-Right."

"Sooo… Wait a minute… Demigods?"

"Yup."

"How do you know this?"

"Well… You see, Percy, I-"

"Well! Looks like we have a newbie!"

A muscled girl with stringy red-brown hair grabbed Percy by the back of the neck and lifted him in the air.

Luke stood up, as quick as a flash. "Clarisse, let him go."

Said girl rolled her eyes, and gestured to 4 others who had followed Clarisse. All of them were slightly shorter than Clarisse, but that didn't make them any less mean-looking.

"You and what army?" One of the boys asked, grinning like a madman.

"You need half the Ares cabin to beat up a kid?"

"And you can't do anything about it."

Luke glared, unable to make a retort, but Percy shook his head. Well, the best shake you could do while being held by the neck. The message was clear- _Don't._

Clarisse turned Percy over too look at the newbie, and nearly got a fist in the face. Unfortunately for Percy, Clarisse ducked just in time.

"Well, you're a feisty little bugger, aren't you?" The child of Ares asked dryly.

Percy didn't respond, so she continued. "Well, we have a special ceremony for newbies here at Camp Half-Blood, right guys?"

Her four ugly friends cheered. Clarisse didn't turn around though, not with Percy and Luke glaring at her. Clarisse knew if she focused on something else, even for a second, she would feel a punch in the nose. That much was obvious.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Clarisse continued. "Come on!" It was more of a command instead of an offer though, as Percy's feet couldn't touch the ground. The bullies trudged over to the toilets, leaving Luke behind, and a struggling boy in tow.

* * *

_This kid's stronger than he looks._ Clarisse thought, as she tried to push Percy's head in a toilet. _I could've done a dozen dunks by now with any other camper._

Clarisse finally let go of the back of Percy's shirt, using both hands to try to push the boy's head in.

That was her mistake.

The moment Clarisse let go, Percy kicked backwards, momentum taking him under Clarisse's legs. Percy jumped to his feet as Clarisse turned around unsteadily, and slammed into the bigger girl, rugby style, sending Clarisse sprawling onto the toilet.

The other four children of Ares, unsure what to do, circled around Percy, forcing him to back away from the toilets.

"Well?!" Clarisse roared angrily, as she struggled to climb off the toilet. "Get him!"

The girl finally managed to get off the toilet (**Than sounds so wrong**) and charged at Percy, spurring her friends into action.

Percy backed up, ready for the inevitable, when-

BOOM!

The toilet that Clarisse had fallen on exploded, toilet water, (and its contents) knocking one of the Ares campers to the ground.

Other toilets followed the first one's lead, attacking all of the bullies with toilet water before they could harm Percy.

The young boy took that moment as a chance to get out, but right before he left, Percy noticed something.

He was perfectly dry.

* * *

As Percy left the toilets, he seemed to take a look in a random area, just outside the washroom.

He focused on one spot in particular. "You can come out now."

Annabeth shimmered into view, a baseball cap in one hand and a shocked expression on her face.

"H-how did y-you-"

"Do that? I heard breathing over here, and the grass seemed to be crushed in that exact spot. One and one make two."

Annabeth frowned. "No-one's ever noticed me before." She noted.

Percy tilted his head, putting on a cocky smile. "Did you just call me smarter than anyone else at camp?"

"Try 'Most immature and lucky.'"

"I wouldn't call losing my best friend, one that I've known for five years, 'lucky'."

"Well you're a ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

"Thanks. I try."

"Note the sarcasm."

"Killjoy."

"Dummy."

"Stalker."

"Meanie."

"Wise girl-"

Annabeth looked at him quizzically. "Wise girl?"

Percy frowned. "Well, your mom _is_ Athena, right? You told me that on the tour."

"I didn't know that you were listening."

"I have my moments."

"So. Back to the nickname/insult. Why?"

Percy patted Annabeth's head, as if pretending that she was a pet. "It's my little name for you. I think I like it, too."

Annabeth shook her head in mock anger. "Just wait 'till you get claimed Percy. Just you wait."

The conch horn sounded, and the two new friends walked over to the dining pavilion to the satisfying noises of the Ares cabin screaming for revenge.


End file.
